


The Sun and The Moon

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox- (Rachel asked)how do you think Brainy would react to Kara telling him he's like the moon (especially to her sun?)(so i wrote mini fic)
Relationships: Brainiac 5/Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers/Querl Dox, Querl Dox/Kara Zor-El
Kudos: 10





	The Sun and The Moon

The night was cool, the sky was clear and night was all her’s. Kara was floating in the air as she let the air flow onto her skin. Though Kara lives in the city she will always take any chance to admire the nature earth has to offer. Tonight she she chose to gaze upon a great lake that was outside city limits. She chose to only levitate as the she was still in her civilian clothes but still wanted to look at the lake from a higher point as she felt the ground level did not do it magistracy justice.

Kara looked down at the lake, the moon was full. Its refection leaving a rippling silhouette, the stream of light leaving an echo of the celestial body on the gently swaying water. As looked to the sky once more, her hands embracing her shoulders, she felt a presents come next to her.

‘Nice, night it is not.’

‘Yes, it is.’

Brainy then made his way to float beside her.

‘Are you cold?’

he looked at her confused.

‘No, I’m not I never really am on earth, I just like how it feels.’

‘Uh, personal preference.’

‘Yeah.’

She looked over to him to see that he was not wearing his image inducer.

‘Oh, you decided to go blue tonight.’

‘Yes, I…. personal preference’

She smiled and chuckled to herself.

‘So what brings you out here tonight Kara.’

She looks to the distance once again.

‘The moon.’

‘Yes it is quite…stunning tonight.’

‘It really is, I don’t think I give it as much attention as i should.’

‘Oh?’

She turned, her body briefly danced in the air before settling.

‘I mean, I get my powers from the sun, so I think, I tend to, and I know it might sound ridiculous and even arrogant, but I tend to think of myself as some kind of extension of the sun, like my power is its power and its power is my power, so in weird way I’m the sun’s…champion? or vessel? to protect the life it gives, or something like that.’

Brainy took a moment to take in her confession.

‘Kara I think the things you say can be ridiculous, to me, from time to time, but arrogant is not a word I nor anyone else would ever use to describe you. You are, well to many, like a god or champion already, but you see a chance to be something else, something warm and bright, so it is no stretch to my imagination that you are, indeed the sun.’

‘Thank you for the vote of confidence.’ 

‘Anytime, but I am wondering what the moon has to do with any of it?’

Kara lowered herself in the air for a moment before drifting back up.

‘Well, I think maybe, that the sun and the moon are linked, in an ostentatious sort of way, like, its looking over the earth when the sun can’t, it moves the tides and lights the way for people when the sun can’t, its like its strong in a different way.’

‘Well, the moon is not capable of having quakes of any kind, and is the only natural satellite earth has, and if it were to be removed the earth word spin so fast that a year would contain more then a thousand days, so one could look at it as a beacon of stability.’ 

‘Yeah.’

Kara took him in for a moment before drifting her body in the air but gliding it back down so she is faced to face with him.

‘So, I guess that makes you my moon.’

Brainy trailed back slightly as he looked her up and down.

‘In what way do you mean.’

She smiled at him, she then flickered her eyes to the moon beside them.

‘If am like the sun, I would say that you would be like the moon. Your calming, you bring light out of darkness and ‘beacon of stability’ is you to a tee.’

Brainy dipped down in the air slightly

‘I would think J’onn would suit that role better then I ever could.’

Kara lightly chuckled.

‘J’onn is a wonderful person and one of my favourite people, but he has this fire in him that can come from this place of deep anger and regret, but you have this aura of stillness and understanding, that I think can only come from you.’

‘Thank you, that is most kind, and avowal, especially from the sun.’

Kara smiled again and brainy moved his head to face the moon shining before them, its glow filling their faces, he took in its beauty and breathed out a sigh.

‘Do you truly see me in such a way.’

Kara swayed over to him putting her hands on his shoulders, she then drifted slowly upward and presses three light kisses on each of his technical implants,

‘To the moon and back.'


End file.
